The Elements
by Abibit
Summary: What happens when Amila, the youngest of the members in a small group called The Elements, accidentally transports herself to the turtle's universe? How'd she do it? How can they fix the problem? and... how much trouble can Ami and Mikey really get into? R&R. Short Chapters, sorry. Fixed a few spelling mistakes and grammar errors
1. The Elements

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Chapter One**: The Elements

-Ami's POV-

So there I was, standing in a room dubbed clean by me and a pigs pin by my mom, decked out in my new TMNT cloths I'd gotten for Easter just a few days ago. Because of the new Turtle TV series, there was now a whole line of turtle products and I'd asked for the whole nine yards this Easter. I thought it was cute that they had started from the very very beginning and that the Michelangelo on the Nickelodeon series and I were nearly the same age! Granted he was a few years older than my messily 13, but that just made it all the better.

Glancing over the room once again I couldn't help but wonder how the room could be a 'pig's pin' with only 1... 2... 3... 5 dishes, an old chicken nugget box from McDonalds and three different pairs of shoes tossed haphazardly around the room. Bending down, I picked up a pencil off the floor and poked at a hard brown thing that sort of looked like a piece of candy. "Chocolate probably would have melted by now though..." I thought out loud. Realization poked its ugly head in at that moment as my eyes went all buggy and my head snapped up. "Mom! Clank poo'd on the floor!" 'Gross!'

"So clean it up!" Mom replied from somewhere within the house followed by the ring of the telephone.

"I would, but now I've got to answer the phone!" Smiling, I dropped the contaminated pencil and skipped over to the hamburger phone that sat on the computer desk near said computer. "Hello?" I asked hopping it was someone from school come to save me.

"Hey, Ami?" Daila asked.

"One and only." I answered, glancing over to the door to make sure mom wasn't standing in the threshold, listening in on the conversation.

"You're not going anywhere this weekend, are you?" she asked sounding slightly nerves.

"Well, we've got movie night at The Castle, and since it's my turn to pick, I've chosen the new DVD TV series mom bought me for Easter, but other than that... Why?" I asked silently hoping Andrea had had a vision of adventure. Things were getting kind of slow around here and doing nothing was never exciting.

"Good. Andrea's forbidden us to go anywhere this weekend though, so if movie night..."

"Dvd TV night" I corrected.

"Dvd TV night, is cancelled, don't fuss over it, alright?"

"Forbidden? Did she have a vision?" I asked trying to hide the excitement. Andrea's the leader of our group, The Elements. We're kind of a witch group, but Andrea doesn't like me saying that. She insists that were nothing like those potions brewing, cross burning necromancers. We, as elemental benders, control a specific element and use it for the greater good. Aka, were like those people on The Last Air Bender, and I totally use my air bending powers to help me reach the higher shelves... which just so happens to be every shelf after the first one... Anyway, our fearless leader, who was born on October 16th (national boss day), controls water and has the power to see not only things to come, but things from the past and the present. She can also breathe under water, which is totally awesome. For all Dai and I knew, she could be watching us have this conversation at this very moment.

"She wouldn't say."Aka, 'yes, but don't tell Ami or she'll get Rae and they'll go check it out before you can finish dialing her number located on speed dial.' Dai said and didn't say.

"Rae knows about Ana's 'don't go out' rule?" I asked. Even if she did know, it didn't mean she'd follow it.

"Yea, Ana called me to call you and said she'd call Rae so Rae wouldn't blow me up about it. Really, Rae and you need to start listening to Ana more. She does know what she's talking about." Dai said, and I could see her rubbing her temples as a headache slowly started to form.

Rachael, aka Rae, born on February 14th (Valentine's Day aka emotions go wild day), was the hothead of our group, not because she meant to be, she just was. Her element was of course fire and the ability to feel others emotions. Meaning if you lied, Rae would know, and she didn't have to be standing right next to you to be able to read you. She'd gotten so good that by now she could even read someone she was talking to on the phone, another reason Ana probably chose to call Rae instead of having Dai do it. With Ana's ability to see the future and Rae's ability to read emotions, the two were a deadly force when combined and equally matched when not. Soon after The Elements were founded and Rae's ability made itself known, we all had to start taking different types of martial arts lessons to help teach us how to control our emotions and learn self-discipline. Anyway, because of all that emotion, it's no wonder she can get a little hot under the color. hehehe

Daila, or Dai, born on United Nations Day, October 24th, controls earthly things and has a mad obsession with any and everything that has even the slightest connection to electronics. Which kind of makes since, since her element is earth and dirt is a neutralizer for electricity. She's so fond of electronics' she'd taken her own phone apart so many times it was a wonder it still worked. She's also the only one who can be completely neutral when it comes to debates amongst the group.

Then, there's me, and like I've said before, I'm an Air Bender or sorts... but that's it. Unlike the others, I don't have any crazy plus abilities. Add that to me being the youngest and it all turns into an 'it's okay to boss Ami around because it's for her own good' or the classic, 'because I said so'. No one in the group seems to know as little as I do, and when I don't do what I'm told? They GROUND me! Really do need to check in to a different group of friends. Anyway I was born on April 1st, the best day on the entire calendar! With short spiky white hair and silver eyes that seem to glow at night in the moonlight. I'm a 5 feet and 90 pounds of pure in your face crazy.

"Ami!" Dai yelled from the telephone. Blinking, I nearly dropped the phone while trying not to laugh.

"Sorry D, I was off in lala land again." I snickered before turning to the door to recheck that mom wasn't standing there to threaten me back to work. "Where'd the vision take place?" I asked not bothering to ask her to repeat herself. She'd just tell me nonsense about paying attention the first time.

"Ana didn't have a vision Ami, I told you." Aka 'I'm not ALLOWED to tell you'

"Dai, it's not polite to lie." I whined.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, alright?" Dai asked frustrated. "I'll call if movie nights cancelled." she said about to hang up.

"Dai!" I said sharply.

"Yes Ami?" She asked.

"I'll find out one way or the other." Just because D wouldn't say didn't mean that Rae wouldn't.

"NYC, okay? We'll talk more tomorrow." and then she hung up, no goodbyes or have a goodnight. She just hung up.

"New York City?" I questioned out loud to no one in particular. "Why would any of us be in NYC?"

"Amila! Is your room cleaned yet?" Mom asked/yelled. Looking down to the ground, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and sneer at the 'present' Clank hand left on the floor before yelling "Nearly."

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	2. Where's Ami?

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Inuyasha (Who's charter Kagome is sort of mentioned in this chapter)

**Chapter Two**: Where's Ami?

-Rai's POV-

"The only reason I gave the order to stay inside this weekend was so none of us would get hurt Rachael!" Andrea said trying to keep under control of her emotions so I wouldn't become enraged with any more anger than I was already feeling. Andrea, with her long straight blond hair, ice blue eyes and stuck up attitude did have her good moments, but it was times like now that make them seem few and very far between.

"Yea, well why the shell isn't Ami here then?" Speaking of Ami... 'shell'? really? She was starting to rub off on me with her turtle slang. Amila, with her short and spiky white hair, large silver eyes, small pixie like frame and attitude and an anger that sometimes rivaled my own, was my bestest friend. For her to be somewhere in the dangerous world, alone? Unthinkable! She'd barely matured into childhood with her powers, and still only a freshman in high school!

"We'll find her Rae, I promise, I just need a bit of time." Dai said clicking away at the computers, her short brown shoulder length hair pulled back into a bun on top of her head while her chocolate brown eyes scanned the computer screens as quickly as the pages appeared. How she was getting anything from all of that junk was beyond me.

I have short flame red hair and ember eyes. All three of us had blue jeans on, but Ana had a blue shirt that's front flapped over each other like some kind of Japanese old style shirt and a white rope tied around her stomach to appear as if it were holding the shirt closed. Dai had her signature purple on in the form of a long sleeved shirt and a purple head band to keep loose hair from falling in her face. My shirt was obviously red and black, but a tank top, the black being a dragon whose head started on the left shoulder and wrapped its way around till its tail ended on the bottom right.

Black studded shoes with white laces being the only dress code, that and the pants had to be blue jeans. Ami had proven that one important when she'd packed miniskirts on a camping trip. She'd exclaimed she wanted to see what it was like, and, "Kagome does it, why not me too?" The girl was obsessed with TV shows, and if the people on the show could do it, she figured it'd be okay if she did it too. She was currently back on the 'turtle' faze, which meant anything and everything to do with the turtles was good in her book. If Ami where here she'd probably be dressed in some crazy orange get up or blue jeans and a turtle shirt. Looking around the building, I involuntarily sighed in frustration. Ami had found the place a few months ago. Dai of course set up security and all her computer junk up while the rest of us turned it into a second home and Ami dubbed it with the title "The Castle". An abandoned warehouse just outside of the city. Not your typical teen friendly get up, but that all changed after they realized we weren't going anywhere.

Growing impatient I turned back to Ana. "If you were so dang sure something was going to happen, why the hell'd you let this get together take place anyway?" We'd been at this 'searching' nonsense since this morning. Dai had rode the city buss over to Ami's place and found out she wasn't there. After checking with Ana and me, we all realized Ami was missing. She'd left her cell phone at home as well as her walkie Dai had made for each of us.

"I didn't know, okay? I thought the threat was over since I didn't have the vision again since last night." Downer to Ana's power. She hadn't yet mastered the ability to have visions whenever she wanted and most the time couldn't ever choose what that vision would be about. So even if she were to suddenly have a vision doesn't mean it would help us locate Ami or show us how she disappeared. She also had to be in a deep meditative trance, so unconscious, she was almost asleep. "Though, maybe it wouldn't take so long to find her if you could be silent and let me concentrate at the task at hand." Ana replied in frustration as Dai rubbed her temples in anxiety, she was getting another migraine.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	3. The Big Apple

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**AN**: In this one, April's about 5 years older than the boys who are 15 and will be from the new turtle show, but April, Casey and Master Splinter will be more like the characters from the 2007 movie and April and Casey are married.

**Chapter Three**: The Big Apple

-Ami's POV-

After the telephone conversation with Dai, I'd been forced into cleaning my pig pin of a bedroom and then do homework, even though it was Saturday and the homework wasn't due till Monday. After the long day of all work and no play, I took a shower, slipped on my new Michelangelo Ninja Turtles Halloween costume and went to bed.

It was the next day now and though I smiled happily as the birds chirped and the sun smothered me with her warm beams of SUV goodness... I couldn't help but think it was winter outside. Popping my eyes open, I was temporarily blinded by bright morning sun shine while the hard cemented floor I was sprawled out on made itself known. Glancing around, I felt a shiver of disgust crawl down my spine. I was in an alley of a currently unknown city, dressed in nothing but my new nighties. This was defiantly a nightmare!

Looking up to the sky, I figured out easy enough that it was sometimes around noon, giving me six to seven hours of daylight to figure out where I was, if the dream lasted that long. Standing up, I quickly brushed off as much dirt as possible, which wasn't much, before quietly making my way to the end of the alley.

The first thing I noticed was the tall buildings that seemed to rise so high they never ended, however they weren't crowed together like in NYC, or Columbus Ohio. The second thing I noticed was the delicious pizza place right across the street... or and the lack of cars, even though it was around noon. Shrugging, I decided to put that in the 'questions best left unanswered' box, it was after all a dream. Looking both ways, I quickly ran across the street and right up to the pizza place. A sign above the door said 'Pizza Palace' and a sign in the window said "Open", but there didn't seem to be anyone inside, and I was broke. 'So much for food' I thought sighing dramatically before turning to face the alley I'd come from, which wasn't much. They alley itself was like any other alley I'd ever seen, with its dumpsters and sewer lid that lead down into the sewers of the city, which I still didn't know the name of.

One building was plain with brick siding and square windows that every now and again had window boxes with flowers spewing out. 'Probably an apartment place' I thought turning my attention to the building on the other side of the alley. This building was at the end of the block, of course made out of bricks, and was only two stories tall. The corner facing the intersection seemed to have been cut right off and replaced with and entrance with a sign that read "Second Time Around" right above the door.

"Dude... that sounds familiar." I whispered scratching the back of my head.

Glancing back at the pizza place, I sighed in defeat before making my way back across the street. I only knew of one store by that name and it was owned by April O'Neil, from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Which meant, I was currently in New York City.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	4. April Jones

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Chapter Four**: April Jones

-April's POV-

I was just about to close for lunch when I heard a knock at the front door. My brain flooded with different reasons someone would knock at a door to a store as I made my way to the front of the shop. I hadn't even put the 'out- to- lunch-' sign up yet. Glancing out the window. I couldn't help but gasp in shock. A young girl no older than Mikey, if not a few years younger and hardly reaching 5 feet tall stood outside the door dressed in what could only be a Halloween outfit that looked surprisingly similar to that of the boys who were currently crashed upstairs. They'd stayed up patrolling last night and decided to crash here instead of risking it back to the sewers. Supposedly construction workers were working close to the layer and Leo thought it was too risky. The girl outside had short white hair and silver eyes and... was covered in mud?

-Ami's POV-

The door swung open so quickly that the woman who opened it had to stop it from swinging shut. There was no doubt in my mind who she was, with her red hair pulled into a bun on her head and her green eyes shining with curiosity, April O'Neil.

"Miss O'Neil?" I asked using her maiden name.

"It's Jones now." She answered looking me up and down before asking "Are you okay?" She sounded worried. Looking down I shrugged at the dirt I hadn't been able to brush off.

"No worse than I could be I guess." I answered looking around the store.

"Are you sure?" April asked drawing my attention back to her. I was just about to say I was fine when my stomach chose that moment to growl, reminding me that I'd had yet to eat, which didn't make since. If it was a dream then I wouldn't need to waste time eating. "Maybe a little hungry."

She smiled knowingly before turning to the door. "I was just about to go out for lunch." She said hanging up a sign that said 'Closed till One'. Then turning back around to face me, asked "Would you like to come?" I nodded happily and exited out the opened door. "We'll find you something else to wear while we're out, alright?" She asked locking the door after her. I didn't protest, nor did I say anything about not having any money. She more than likely knew already anyway.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	5. Dimensional Travel

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Chapter Five**: Dimensional Travel

-Rae's POV-

Glancing down at my wristwatch, I sighed dramatically as loud as possible. It was now 12 o'clock and still nothing. Folding my arms across my chest, I proceeded to pace back and forth from one end of the warehouse to the other. Dai was still sitting at the computer screen scanning for any and all information. She'd recently turned to scanning live video feedback, and still nothing. 'It's like she vanished.' I thought closing my eyes. Even the link that bound us all together didn't help. I could feel Dai and Ana's presents but not even a smear of Ami's

Ana, who had sat herself on the dojo mat a while ago, growled in frustration of her own. "It's like she's completely vanished." Ana said rubbing the palms of her hands against her temples. She was getting a headache from meditating so much, something I didn't even think was possible.

Dai softly agreed rubbing her forehead. "It's like she no longer exists in this time frame." She said clicking out of the windows. She didn't say anything else until all the windows were closed and she sat facing us. "Or,... I should say, no longer in our diminution." She said leaning back in her computer chair.

"So where is she brainiac?" I asked becoming frustrated from not knowing. Dai looked o Ana with a raised eyebrow who nodded in response.

"When Ana found out about her powers, what happened?" Dai asked looking to me for an answer.

"She flipped out and demanded to be told our every movement." I answered not seeing how Ana's bossy attitude had anything to do with the situation at hand.

"But you deliberately disobeyed me, didn't you Rae?" Ana said frustrated. "And look what happened." The memory of that night flooded into my brain. I'd gone out to get something to eat because my 'parents' had 'forgotten' to restock the cupboards. I'd figured since I was going just a few blocks away, calling was pointless. It was on the way home when an old geezer seemed to pop out of nowhere with a bat in his hand. Dressed in dirty old ragged clothes, shaggy gray and white beard and thin arms, anyone would think he was a harmless, homeless old man,... but he wasn't. I wasn't even sure he was human. Underneath the homeless man disguise was that of a burly man that stood at least 6 feet 9 inches and muscles larger than my head.

He smiled a demonic grin that showed sharp pointy teeth while his eyes flashed a blood red before turning back into an ash gray color. Nothing seemed to happen for a long time, the weight of how much trouble I'd put myself in, weighing down on me.

"Rae!" Blinking, I realized I'd let myself get consumed by the memories of the past.

"Sorry" I grumbled, shrugging off Dai's hand. After taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, I forced myself to concentrate on the issue at hand. "So you think the same thing happened to Ami?"

"Maybe... some thing of the sort anyway." Ana said standing up while brushing at invisible dirt. "Or her hidden power finally woke up." She finished walking over to where Dai and I stood.

"So... her new power is what then? The power to disappear?" I asked skeptically. Ami was still to younger for her 'hidden power to awaken.' Ana should know that.

Dai, who was nearly 6 months older than Ami, had only just discovered special power last year in 8th grade, and that was only after nearly 4 years of training and self-discipline beforehand. Ana and I hadn't had it any easier. The two of us had both discovered our element powers around the same time. Ana, who'd just turned 10, had accidentally flooded the bathroom and I had set fire to the science lab. We'd both been sent to the office where we literally ran into each other, fought like cats and dogs and declared ourselves friends for life all before the principle came out to yell at us for vandalizing school property. It didn't take us to much longer after that to figure out our special abilities though.

We'd found Dai in the library the following year reading a book on 'Controlling the plants around you'. After sitting down and talking with the frightened girl, we figured she was going through what we had just last year and took her into our group.

Unlike the rest of us though, Amila's powers didn't appear until 8th grade, meaning she was little over a year old in her powers. Ana and I still had had to wait a good 2 and a half years before we'd been able to awaken our talents. Ami was still only a freshie, meaning even if she was 'normal' she'd still have a year to go, and that would only have been if she'd done nothing but train this past year, which she hasn't. So it should be impossible, right?

"I know Rae, but it's the only possible explanation." Ana said sitting down on the couch.

"Some if your vision showed you New York City, is that where Amila is now?" I asked thinking out loud.

"Ami isn't anywhere on this planet, no but yes, she's in New York." Ana said, her eyes fogging over in thought.

"So, where is she?" I asked feeling slightly anxious. They knew where she was and was not telling me. That made the anxiety turn to pissed off rage.

"I think she may have accidentally figured out how to travel through dimensions." Daila said while folding her arms across her chest.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	6. Do you hear me?

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Chapter Six**: Do you hear me?

After a trip to the store, where I got a pair of blue jean pants, black shoes and an orange Happy Bunny shirt with a white bunny with a pink belly who said "Does it hurt being so dumb?" we headed to the pizza place across the street from Aprils store.

"So, you woke up in the alley not knowing how you got there?" April asked and I nodded. "And the last thing you remember was going to bed?" I nodded again before picking my pizza slice back up. I'd only told her how I'd woken up and didn't know how I'd gotten here, leaving out the past year or so of my crazy life, friends and how she and her world is nothing more than a cartoon in mine. It was a dream after all, so why waste time explaining something that had already happened?

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" April asked breaking a silence I hadn't noticed till she broke it.

"Hmm?" I asked out of habit. "No." I answered truthfully.

"Would you like to crash with Casey and I?" She asked politely.

Glancing out the window, the first thing I noticed was the light on, on the second floor. "I... I don't know." I answered looking back to her. I wouldn't want to be a burden. "Your light's on." I stated switching topics.

She looked out the window and smiled. "Yea. The boys crashed at the shop last night." She answered with a soft chuckle. "Speaking of which, I've got to head back. Want to come hang out in the shop with me?"

-Rae's POV-

"So you're telling me, Ami unknowingly transported herself to the Turtle universe and the only way to get in contact with her is to sink our talkies with the turtle's talkies?" I asked to clarify what Dai had just said.

"Yes Rae, and before you ask, yes it's a complete shot in the dark. Shall we continue?" Dai asked rubbing her forehead for the umpteenth time that day.

"No, why the hell do I have to talk to the shit heads?" It really wasn't fair at all.

"Because I'm going to be keeping the talkies linked and Ana is in her room trying to get a new vision on Ami and what's going on there." Dai said turning to her computer. "And she's YOUR best friend, remember?" She added laughing slightly.

"Yea, yea, whatever."

"3... 2... " Dai said counting down "Go!"

Pressing down on the talkies green talk button, I waited a few seconds before actually talking. "Hello?" I asked. They probably weren't even up or something. Releasing the talk button, I sat on the couch to wait. "What are their names again?" I asked hoping Dai would know.

"Beats me... Ummm..." She quickly pulled up a search engine. "Raphael." She answered.

"Raphael?" I asked before pressing the talk button again. "Raph?" I asked talking slightly louder into the walkie. Releasing the button, I waited... and waited. "Dang it you filthy sewer hippy amphibian! Answer your walkie talkie or so help me!" I growled releasing the talk button.

"What the hell woman!" A male heavily accented Brookline voice barked from the walkie.

"O goodie, I was afraid I got the wrong wave." Dai said cheerfully. Rotten people.

"You listen good... Raph?... Anything happens to my Amila and I'll be eating turtle soup made out of you and that orange hippy brother of yours got it!" So I probably should have been a bit nicer... all well.

"Is that a threat woman? I don't know no dang Amila girl, alright?" He didn't sound happy at all.

"You're not supposed to piss them off Rae." Ana said pulling the walkie from my hands.

"Excuse my friend's rudeness Mr... Raphael?" She asked sounding all goody goody, before releasing the talk button.

"Yea?" He grumped.

"I'm Andrea, leader of a group called The Elements. I'm afraid our youngest, Amila, has recently come across a whole in space and unintentionally transported herself to your location."

Silence followed and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened until the line went silent and a different voice sprang from the walkie. "Andrea?" If Ami was here, she'd have known who it was.

"Yes?" Andrea asked, hope shinning in her eyes.

"We don't know where your Amila is, but I promise to find and protect her like one of my own team members." Yea, this one was probably Leo.

"Pshhh, careful with that one Ana. Ami says the leader has a stick up his ass." I said not knowing she'd pressed the talk button.

"Thanks Rae, I'll keep that in mind." She said. "And thanks guys, but be careful. If she thinks you're a dream... well she IS our wild child. Don't piss her off or give her chocolate after 8." Ana said going through Ami's list of Do's and Don'ts.

-Raph's POV-

'Great' I thought after the very strange conversation. 'Another Mikey.' I was just about to lie back down to get some more sleep when the door burst open. Looking up, I couldn't help but stare at the small pixie like girl with short white hair and silver eyes.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!s**


	7. Dreams ALWAYS say they're not dreams

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Chapter Seven**: Dreams ALWAYS say they're not dreams

-Ami's POV-

As soon as April unlocked the door to the shop, I shot in. It had started raining just seconds ago, and even though it was a dream, I had no intention of getting wet.

"Home sweet home." I announced with a laugh before skipping further into the shop.

"Don't get lost and tell me before you go upstairs, alright?" April called toward my retreating back as she changed the sign back to open on the shop door.

"Yep." I answered, picking up a small angelic figurine. Putting it back down, I headed for the stairs. "Going up!" I chimed out before taking the stairs two at a time.

"**...**chocolate before 8." Ana's voice said from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, I was shocked at how surprised I really was to find all four turtles spread out on the floor. "But Andrea!" I cried in a whinny voice before I realized she wasn't even in the room. "'ello, what's this?" I said in a Constantine accent. Constantine's the gold robot police officer from TMNT Fast Forward.

"Aaaa! It's the creepy robot dude from the future!" Mikey screamed covering his head with the sheet he'd been sleeping on.

"Hehehe, silly turtle, I'm not a robot!" Gathering a ball of wind in each hand, I quickly forced them together and underneath me so that I floated in the air. "I'm Amila, greatest air bender of all time!" Smiling, I then quickly glanced over each turtle. Mikey was the furthest from the door, then Don, Leo and Raph, who was so close I could almost touch him. "How did I hear Ana in here... if she's not in here?" I asked. I wasn't even able to 'feel her spirit' as she likes to call it. She didn't like me calling what I could do air bending though and loved to boss me around.

"She called on the walkies." Raph grumbled pulling the sheet over his head.

I laughed poking him on the head. "Beat she was aaangreey when you went all macho man on her, hu Raphie boy?" Noticing the tie to his headband was loose; I yanked as hard as possible on one end and sat up at the same time. Lucky for me I'd grabbed the right end and it untied. Laughing I shot back into the air and landed between Leo and Donny. Leo sat with his legs crossed under him trying not to smile while Donny leaned against the wall shaking his head in disapproval but still smiling. Mikey must have gone back to sleep because soft snores could be heard coming from his direction.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" I tunefully whispered. "So..." I added louder. "She went over the do's and don'ts list I guess?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and I've promised to watch over you till you get home." Leo said all nobelish.

"Mhmm" I answered rolling my eyes. "Well, good luck with that Nerdo." I had no doubt in my minds I'd imagined Ana's voice. This was a dream, and anything was possible. Noticing the remote, I quickly grabbed it up and turned on the TV.

"Does April know you're up here?" Don asked suspiciously.

Shrugging I answered "Probably not. What time is it?" I asked searching for a clock. "I think I missed the new TMNT episode." I stated flipping to the channel to Nickelodeon.

"TMNT?" Don asked scratching his head.

"Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles, duh." I answered as if it should have been obvious. "Do they show the cartoon you're dreaming about on the TV in a dream?" I asked curiously.

"What?" Raph asked with a look that questioned my mentality.

"Really, before you tell me this isn't a dream, let me tell you, dreams ALWAYS say they're not dreams. Yet before ya know it, your waking up in your own bed wishing you could remember what you just dreamed about." It was the truth. A dream never revealed itself till the very end when you're about to die or get that fairy tale kiss, which never happens because the dreamer ALWAYS wakes up right before it happens.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	8. Mikey!

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**AN**: Warning- Multiple POV changes

**Chapter Eight**:Mikey!

The control over the TV didn't last long. I was casually flipping through each channel when I accidentally stumbled upon a news channel that had nothing but news all the time. I was just about to change the channel after finding this out when I realized the remote was no longer in my hands. Looking up from the TV, I first glanced at Raph, figuring if anyone was rude enough to take something without asking, it'd be him. He just stared back though, daring me to say something. There wasn't a remote in sight though so I turned to Leo. He was bossy, but I thought he was supposed to be polite too. When I glanced over though, I didn't see a remote in his hands either, or anywhere near him. Donny didn't have it when I quickly looked his way also.

"Who wants to watch TV when you can play video games instead duddett!"

"Eek! Mikey!" I could feel my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates as the stars inside them twinkled with untold happiness and the biggest brightest smile light up my face. I instantly let myself fall back so that I was staring up at him. If there was anything I admired more than food, family and friends? It was him and all his awesomeness!

-Raph's POV-

I don't think Mikey noticed but I sure did. The kid looked board out of her mind sitting there flipping through channels and at first when she noticed the remote was gone, it seemed she was about to kick my ass. Haha let her try. But then she became confused as she noticed none of us held it. She looked on the verge of questioning when Mikey said "Who wants to watch TV when you can play video games instead duddett!"

In that instant it was like the sun had come in for a visit. I couldn't help but smile as she fell to the floor on to her back to stare up at Mikey. Glancing over at Leo and Donny I noticed matching smiles. She must have been a bundle of contagious joy. That happy bubble quickly popped though when I remembered she would have to leave. I already thought of her as a little sister and she had only just got here.

-Mikey's POV-

When I finally fully woke up, it was to the sound of the TV as it flipped through channel after channel and soft mumbling being exchanged between Don and Leo.

By the sound of it, they were talking about a little girl named Amila and what they should do with her until the others found a way to get to her.

Sitting up, no one seemed to notice I had woke up yet. Leo and Donny were sitting on the couch, now talking about the Ami's List of Do's and Don'ts. "Why would she not be allowed to hang out with Mikey alone?" Donny was asking out loud. 'What a weird rule' I thought 'and who's Ami?' Glancing over at Raph who sat in the arm chair, the first thing I noticed was that his bandanna was missing. I was just about to ask when I noticed he hadn't looked away from the object that held his gaze. Looking in said direction, it was like the sun and moon had collided and all I was left with were stars. A silver haired angel.

The TV changed again only to stop on the news. Using my awesome ninja skills, I quickly grabbed the remote and watched as she silently accused each of my brothers. She started with Raph, and when she glanced his way, that's when I found out what had happened to his bandanna. She had tied it around her own face. It looked slightly ripped on each side in the middle, as if it had the eye holes had been slightly to far apart so someone made the eye wholes bigger. Thinking back I tried to remember if Raph had been angry but all I could see was his usual face, neither happy nor sad.

Focusing back on the girl, who wasn't really a little girl but more like my age, I watched as she then curiously accused Leo before looking both confused and guiltily at Donny.

"Who wants to watch TV when you can play video games instead duddett!" I asked nearly laughing as she let herself fall back onto the floor to stare up at me. I thought it was weird when I'd first saw her. When she flopped back and smiled though, I couldn't help but think I'd found the sun and moon. I was also a bit freaked out though. Who was she and why did it feel like I suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Eek! Mikey!" She was like a child who had ate too much sugar right before meeting her hero. I couldn't help but stare as she sat back up to sit with her feet on the floor and her knees to her chest. She then flipped back on to her hands and flipped to her feet in a two handed backflip before turning to face me, smiling as if nothing could go wrong now.

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


	9. That's not fair

**Disclaimer**: I, Abibit, do not own TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Chapter Nine**: That's not fair!

I could feel my heart swell with joy the instant my feet hit the floor and I turned to face him. It was probably all a bit too much but it was a dream after all, so I wasn't too worried about it. I was just about to skip across the room and introduce myself when the communicator went off.

"Raph?" It was Rae.

"Rae?" I asked looking to Raph who had just pulled out his walkie talkie. He looked weird without his mask on.

"Yea?" He asked after pressing the button then releasing it.

"Ooo, you better be careful with that one Raphie. She's like your clone or something." I stated walking over to the chair and sitting in front of him on the floor like a child before story time. Glancing back at Mikey, I patter the spot on the floor beside me and smiled. He shrugged and followed suit. When he was comfortable, I snaked my arms around his and laid my head against it. His skin felt weird, it felt like a turtles should. I guess I just expected it to feel more human.

"Hey, sorry, we lost connection and Rae got angry at the walkie talkie." It was Ana this time.

I didn't know Raph had pushed the talk button so the girls had heard me too. "I bet she threw it against the wall or something." I said nearly laughing as an image of Rae throwing the innocent walkie against the wall of The Castle popped into my head.

"Yes, she did Amila. What happened? Where are you?" Ana asked, worry lacing her voice. Raph handed the walkie to me which made me release Mikey's arm slightly.

"I'm safe. I'm with the turtles. Ana... what if this isn't a dream?... How will I know?" There was that possibility that this was all real, but I still had my doubts.

"You'll know." she answered and then there was silence.

"She must have lost connection again." Donny said breaking the silence.

"Yea" was my only reply.

"Ami, may I ask. How did they know to search here for you? And how did they find a way to sync their walkies with ours?" Donny asked looking as if his head was about to explode from all the calculations and problem solving he'd been trying to figure out.

"O, that's simple. My favorite show right now is TMNT, actually we were going to have a DVD TV series movie night tonight and we were going to watch the new shows, but since this happened... anyway! The communicators? That's easy too. Daila, she's like a super genius! It probably only took her seconds to figure it out. 'It was all very simple after locating the doodad and whatchamacallit, etc.'" I answered and the look Don gave me was priceless. "Like I know what she's talking about half the time dude. Ha! I'm lucky to stay awake."

"O, guess that makes since." He said smiling.

"Yep, last time I feel asleep I was knocked upside the head and told to stop acting like Mikey." I said rubbing the spot I had been smacked tenderly as if it had just happened moments ago. "Rae can be so mean sometimes." This caused the boy's to laugh.

"Why would they tell you that?" Leo asked still grinning from the comment.

"Well, it was all right after I'd watched a new TMNT episode and I was still sleepy when D came in going on and on about a machine I had accidentally broke when trying to learn to skateboard with my air bending to help enhance my velocity and get higher so I could perform a triple back flip with a 360 twist..."

"Ami, the point." Raph cut in.

"Right, anyway I'd been boarding in the warehouse and ever since then, everything I misbehave I'm 'being Michelangelo' and 'shouldn't eat so much chocolate.'"

"O...I see." Leo said with a look as if he suddenly understood something. He then turned to Donny. "Rule number one."

"Don't leave Mikey and Ami alone together." Don finished with a nod.

"Hey!" I tried to sound mad but it was hard to through the laughter bubbling up in my chest. "That's not fair!"

**To be continued!**

**Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!**


End file.
